Ever After
by iamme18
Summary: Just random short stories about the characters in RK. Really bad at summaries sorry Gave it an M rating just to be sure :D
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: RK isn't mine, but I do wish to have a Kenshin in my life :(**

It was a stormy night like this that her mother died, and amazingly it was also on a stormy night like this a few years later that her father died. Now Kaoru was a strong woman but storms and thunders weren't really her thing. After all the happenings with the Jinchuu, she was a still restless and jumpy from her surrounding and now she felt scared of the storm and thunders again. She knew deep inside what could calm her down, but she doesn't think it is right to use the ordeal she'd been through do it. It feels as though she's cheating and Kaoru Kamiya doesn't cheat! So Kaoru just settled on sobbing silently, keeping to herself and making sure not to wake anyone up.

Kenshin was still awake aware that Kaoru was also wide awake trying to calm herself down with the storm. He had heard about it with Dr. Gensai how Kaoru was afraid of storms and thunders because it reminds her of her parents' death but that was a long time ago, she seemed to have overcome her fears by now. But now, she's scared again, Kenshin felt that it must have something to do with the whole Enishi kidnapping her thing. Kenshin sighed and slowly rose to his feet, in reality he doesn't know what to do nor what to say, but he know that he has to do something. Yahiko and Sano aren't here right now and he's the only one that can calm her down.

To say Kaoru was shocked when Kenshin suddenly entered her room was an understatement. She tried to be as quiet as she can with her crying but it seemed that she was still heard.

"Kenshin, what are you doing here?"

"I just came up to check on you Kaoru-dono, that I did."

"I'm sorry if I kept you up, I'm alright now, and you can go back to your room." Kaoru forced herself to smile to show Kenshin that she really was okay.

But instead of going back to his room, Kenshin went inside, closed the door, knelt beside her and just like the night he left for Kyoto, hugged Kaoru tightly in his arms.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore Kaoru, I'm here. I'll always be here"

Kaoru was shocked not just about the hug, but the way Kenshin spoke. But before he can pull of the hug, she returned the gesture.

"Oro?"

"Thank you Kenshin."

"You're welcome Kaoru"

And just like that, they both slept together in each others' arm, forgetting everything and just enjoying each other's warmth and presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Still don't own RK and still finding my very own Kenshin.:) anyways this chapter is a little smutty, I don't really know how to write smut but always wanted to , so I hope this sits well with those who like lemony things. **

Kenshin went home one day tired from teaching at a nearby dojo, as he reached his room he suddenly heard Kaoru's scream from inside the warehouse. As fast as his feet can carry him, Kenshin run to the shed worried about his wife ready for any possible attack. But as he entered, he was treated to a different type of attack, namely one that targeted his nether regions.

"Ne ne, Danna-sama, what do you think?" Kaoru's sultry and seductive voice was more than enough to make him hard but seeing her sitting by a ladder in the warehouse wearing a yukata clearly designed for kids thus showing her long creamy legs and her wonderful cleavage as more than good for Kenshin's sanity.

"Kaoru-dono, what happened? Why did you scream?" And although he sounded calm, his insides weren't, especially his groin. The sight of his beautiful wife seducing him was more than a welcome sight after a long day.

"Hmm.. What indeed? Well, I was wondering how I can get you here as fast as possible. So like what you see?" Kaoru bit her lower lip and raised her head in an angle that made her seemed to extra tasty to Kenshin right now.

"More than like, I LOVE what I see and I can't wait to taste it" Kenshin slowly walked towards Kaoru, eyeing her like a predator and her prey.

"What may I say is the occasion for this wonderful delicacy koishii?"

"Well, I just wanted to show my appreciation to my husband. Is that bad?"

"No, just simply wonderful" Kenshin finally reached where Kaoru sat, right then and there devoured her mouth. Kaoru was more than willing to accept his love and lust.

Kenshin moved from her mouth to her mounds and Kaoru can't help but moan at the masterful tongue of her husband. She arched her back giving him more access as she takes his hard member into his hand. She stroke it gently at first but moved faster and faster matching the rhythm of his husbands' finger inside her. Kaoru not wanting to cum from his finger removed herself from his and slowly knelt to the ground, she gave the tip a little lick before completely taking Kenshin's whole member.

Kenshin couldn't help but moan at his wife's ministrations, she has given him bj's before but this felt different, it felt as though they were making love as if their life depended on it. Kaoru licked, sucked and stroke again and again until Kenshin felt that he's nearing his climax.

"Kao- Koishii, please stop or else I can't hold it in"

Kaoru obeyed and without Kenshin noticing she grabbed the tie from the yukata tied Kenshin's hand to his back and pushed him down the floor.

"Kaoru?"

" Shh..just enjoy it okay danna-sama?" Kaoru gave him a seductive smile and wink. Kaoru moved on top of Kenshin's mber and completely sheathed himself inside her, slowly she started gyrating, humping him and squeezing him with everything she can.

"Kaoru-ah, don't stop that feels good!"

Kaoru started to play with her breasts as she moved her hips faster and faster

" Ah, Kaoru- coming, coming-"

"Come with me Kenshin"

"Ahhhhh"

Both of them finished at the same time, and Kaoru slumped onto kenshin's body.

" Was that good?"

"Very good."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Very much indeed."

"I love you Kenshin."

"I love you too Kaoru, now let me go so I can show you again how much I love you."

Kaoru laughed at her husband's humor and slowly untied him.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I still don't own RK and still wishing for Kenshin to be mine :) Had the inspiration to write this while listening to the wicked soundtrack. Enjoy!**

_Hands touch, eyes meet,  
>sudden silence, sudden heat<br>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl.  
>He could be that boy,<br>but I'm not that girl_

For Kaoru, she knew Kenshin cared for her but why? At first maybe she thought and believed because he feels the same way that she does but after hearing the story about Tomoe she began to question the meaning behind his actions.. Maybe he just cared for her because she reminds him of his dead wife, maybe all those signs weren't really signs but her justifying her feelings to him?

_Don't dream too far,  
>don't lose sight of who you are,<br>don't remember that rush of joy.  
>He could be that boy,<br>But I'm not that girl_

She knew he loved her dearly, she can hear it from his voice, see it from his eyes, he truly loved her and there was no way someone like her could compete. She can feel that one of the reason Kenshin became who he is right now is because of her, how can she compete with that? She accepted Kenshin whilst he was the battousai while Kaoru only needed to accept his past, if being hitokiri was his present, can she also love him?

_Every so often we long to steal,  
>to the land of what might have been,<br>but that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
>when reality sets back in<em>

Kaouru knew harbouring these feelings would just cause pain and hurt and even misunderstandings. But she can dream, can she? It's not a sin to love someone right? Even though he would never love her back, she can still dream right? Is it ever wrong to want to be loved by someone you love? If not, then why does it hurt so much?

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
>she who's winsome,<br>she wins him,  
>black hair with a gentle curl,<br>that's the girl he chose  
>and heaven knows,<br>I'm not that girl_

From what she'd heard, she was the perfect girl. Compete opposite of who she is. Except maybe for their hair, Tomoe was perfect. She can cook, sew, make baskets, make herbs, and everything a guy could need rolled into one. How can she compete with someone like that, all she knows and care about is practicing Kendo and nothing else.

_don't wish, don't start  
>wishing only wounds the heart,<br>I wasn't born for the rose and pearl,  
>there's a girl I know,<br>he loves her so,  
>I'm not that girl.<em>

She knew she was doomed, there was no way she can back out from her feelings, no way that she can move on and just forget. She had been a good girl her entire life, she had always help people, uphold her beliefs, tried her best to be honest, never complained even when the going gets tough, then why then. Why can't she have him? Why can't she be his? Why isn't she that girl?


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I wish I own RK but I don't. Always loved this pairing even though they're the enemy.**

Shishio always hated how he looks, no matter what he says to others deep down he just can't accept that something like this happened to him. He used to be handsome even if he says so himself, but now his just a walking burnt corpse covered with bandages, so it always wondered him what Yumi saw in him and made her love him.

"Shishio-sama",

Shishio looked at the girl sleeping beside him, calling his name even in her sleep. She looked so peaceful in his arms as if harm had never been in her way. He knew more than anyone else that she can die by joining him, but nonetheless she followed me and served me. She was never disgusted with him and always looked at him with eyes filled with faith, sincerity and love.

"Shishio-sama? You're still awake?"

"Just thinking about things."

Yumi could tell from the look on his face that he was thinking deeply, she wondered if it was about his upcoming battle with the battousai or his plans to take over the world. But whatever it may be she knew that her Shishio-sama would succeed nonetheless.

"Shishio-sama, Yumi knows that whatever it is, things will work out for you. Please believe me when i say these things."

Yumi was about to give Shishio a kiss on the cheek but

" Yumi, why do you love me?"

"Shishio-sama?"

"Just answer the question"

Yumi looked at Shishio curiously wondering if that was what's bothering him. Well might as answer him before he gets angry

"At first, I have to admit that I liked you for your power. Even from afar I can feel that you are a person of power and I liked that. Unlike other girls, I don't like soft guys that only have sweet words to back them up. I want a guy that has the power to back his words up. Power not out of money but power he gained be he himself is powerful and you were like that Shishio-sama"

Yumi stoped and looked at Shishio who was just staring at her, waiting for her to continue

"Then, as I got to know you better, I realize that i just don't like your power, but I like everything about you. Its hard to explain and I apologize Shishio-sama if I don't make sense but after a while all I ever cared about was you in entirety, nothing else matters but you."

Yumi finished her sentence and refrain from meeting Shishio's eyes. She never really shared to anyone why she fell for him and she never really thought he'd ask. She was nervous as heel and feels that every second passing by was an hour long without hearing anything from him.

"Return to sleep Yumi, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes Shishio-sama, you also should take your rest."

Shishio looked at the girl beside him and unknowingly gave a heart warming smile he never thought he could still do. It's a great feeling to have as much power as he does, but it was more satisfying to hear the words that she said. With those words, his worries were gone and now he was more than ready to take over Japan with Yumi beside him.


End file.
